james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Słownik Na'vi-polski
Słowa z języka Na'vi przetłumaczone na język polski. ' 'ampi - dotykać 'aw - jeden 'awkx - urwisko 'awpo - pojedyńczy osobnik 'awsiteng - razem 'awve - pierwszy 'e'al - najgorszy 'eko - atak 'ekong - uderzać (rytmicznie) 'engeng - poziom 'eveng - dziecko 'evi - dzieciak (bardziej czuła forma "dziecka") 'it - odrobina, niewielka ilość 'itan - syn 'ite - córka 'ok - wspomnienie 'ong - rozwijać się, zakwitać 'upe - co (rzecz) 'upxare - wiadomość 'Ìnglìsì - język angielski 'ì'awn - pozostać, zostać 'ìheyu - spirala A a - który, jaki äie - wzrok alaksì - gotowy alìm - daleki, odległy apxa - duży atan - jasny atokirina` - nasiona dużego drzewa ätxäle - prosić atxkxe - ląd au - bęben (zrobiony ze skóry) aungia - znak, omen ayfo - oni aylaru - do innych (skrót od aylaheru) aynga - ty, wy ayoe - my (wyłącznie) ayoeng - my (z wliczeniem) B C D E ean - niebieski eltu - mózg eltu si - skupić się, przestać się wygłupiać eltungwang - robak mózgu (pasożytniczy nicień) emza'u - przejść (próbę) eo - przed, przed frontem eyk - prowadzić eyktan - przywódca Eywa ngahu - do widzenia, Eywa (niech będzie z tobą) F fa - z/za (pomocą czegoś) faheu - pachnieć fkarut - obierać fkeu - potężny fko - jeden fmawn - nowina, coś do przekazania fmetok - próba fmi - próbować fnu - spokojny (= uspokoić się) fo - oni fpak - zatrzymać, przerwać czynność fpe' - wysłać fpeio - wyzwanie (ceremonialne) fpi - ze względu na fpom - dobrobyt, pokój fpxafaw - meduza (zwierzę) fpxäkìm - wejść fra'u - wszystko frapo - każdy ftang - zatrzymać się fte - żeby fteke - żeby nie ftia - zgłębiać ftu - z (kierunek) ftue - łatwo ftxey - wybierać fu - lub, albo fya'o - ścieżka, droga fyape - jak fyawìntxu - przewodnik fì'u - to (rzecz) fìfya - tędy, w ten sposób fìkem - to (czynność) fìpo - ten/ta (osoba lub rzecz) fìtseng(e) - tu, w tym miejscu G H ha - zatem ( lub "w takim razie") hapxì - część hasey - zrobione, skończone hawnu - chronić, osłaniać hi'yìk - zabawny (osobliwy) hrrap - zagrożenie hu - w (towarzystwie czegoś) hufwe - wiatr hum - opuszczać, oddalać się hì'i - mały I i'en - instrument strunowy Iknimaya - schody do nieba ikran - ikran, górska banshee (skrzydlaty stwór z Pandory) ioang - zwierzę, bestia irayo - dziękuję Ìlä (also ìlä ) - za pomocą, za pośrednictwem, w następstwie J K ka - w poprzek kaltxi - witaj kame - widzieć (w rozumieniu duchowym) kangay - ważny karyu - nauczyciel kato - rytm kwakrr - nigdy kawng - zły, niedobry kawtu - nikt ke - nie ke'u - nic kea - nie (przed rzeczownikiem) kehe - nie kelku - dom kelku si - żyć, mieszkać Kelutral - Hometree (ojczyste drzewo) kempe - co (czynność) kenong - stanowić wzór, reprezentować, ucieleśniać kerusey - martwy ketuwong - obcy kewong - obcy keye'ung - obłęd kifkey - świat (psychiczny, materialny) kin - potrzebować kinam - noga kinamtil - kolano kinä - siedem kip - między, pośród kllfrivo' - być odpowiedzialnym kllpxìltu - terytorium kllte - grunt kllxem - stać krr - czas krrnekx - zabierać/pochłaniać czas krrpe - kiedy kullkulat - wykopać kunsìp - śmigłowiec bojowy kurakx - wypędzać kxam - pośrodku, środek kxamtseng - centrum (lub miejsce w środku) kxangangang - huk, łoskot kxanì - zakazany kxawm - być może, ewentualnie kxener - rodzaj owocu lub warzywa kxetse - ogon kä - iść kämakto - odjechać (wierzchem) kì'ong - rodzaj owocu lub warzywa kì'te'e - służyć kìm - obracać, kręcić kìng - nić kìyevame - do widzenia, do zobaczenia niebawem L lahe - inny lam - wydawać się, zdawać się lapo - ten drugi (osoba lub rzecz) latem - zmieniać law - jasne, oczywiste lehrrap - niebezpieczny lertu - towarzysz lok - blisko lonu - uwolnić, puścić lrrtok - uśmiech lu - być (jestem, jest, jesteśmy) lumpe - dlaczego lì'u - słowo M makto - jechać wierzchem mawey - spokojny mefo - oni (ci dwaj) menari - oczy (para) meuia - honor meyp - słaby mikyun - ucho mllte - zgadzać się moe - my dwaj (wyłącznie) mokri - głos muiä - muia - właściwy, odpowiedni, słuszny mun'i - ciąć mune - dwa munge - brać ze sobą, przynieść muntxa - dobrany w parę mì - w mìn - skręcać mìso - daleko, z dala (położenie) N na - podobne, jak na'rìng - las nang - partykuła wyrażająca zaskoczenie lub okrzyk nantang - viperwolf (zwierzę z Pandory) nari - oko nari si - wystrzegać się, być ostrożnym nawm - wspaniałomyślny, szlachetny ne - do, ku (kierunek) ne kllte! - padnij! (dosłownie "na ziemię!") ne'ìm - z powrotem (kierunek) nekx - spalać, pochłaniać neto - daleko (kierunek) neu - chcieć nga - ty ngawng - robak ngay - prawdziwy ngenga - ty (forma z okazaniem szacunku) ngop - stworzyć niftxavang - namiętnie, z całego serca niä - chwytać nulkrr - dłużej (czas) nume - uczyć się nì'av - tylko nì'awtu - sam (jako jedna osoba) nì'awve - pierwszy nì'it - niewielka ilość, odrobina nì'ul - więcej nìayoeg - podobni do nas (wymowa nayweng) nìftue - z łatwością nìhavng - nazbyt, nadmiernie nìitxan - dużo nìltsan - dobrze nìmun - znów nìn - patrzeć na nìngay - naprawdę nìtam - dość, dosyć nìtut - nieustannie nìwin - szybko nìwotx - wszystko (ze zbioru), całkowicie, zupełnie O oe - ja ohe - ja (z szacunkiem al. forma ceremonialna) olo' - klan olo'eyktan - przywódca klanu omum - wiedzieć oneg - my dwaj, nas dwoje (ty i ja) ontu - nos P pak - partykuła wskazująca dyskredytację palulukan - thanator ''(drapieżnik z Pandory) pam - dźwięk pamtseo - muzyka pawm - pytać pe - co (przed rzeczownikiem) pefya - jak pehem - co (czynność) pehrr - kiedy pelun - dlaczego peng - mówić peseng - gdzie pesu - kto peu - co (rzecz) pey - czekać piel - podobnie, jak pizayu - przodek plltxe - rozmawiać po - on, ona poan - on poe - ona pongu - grupa ludzi, towarzystwo pxan - warty pxasul - świeży, kuszący jako pokarm pxay - wiele pxi - ostry pxun - ręka pxuntil - łokieć pähem - przyjść pänuting - obiecywać (coś komuś) pätsi - oznaka Q R ral - znaczenie ralpeng - tłumaczyć Rawke - alarmujący okrzyk renu - wzór rey - żyć rikx - ruszać się, zmienić pozycję rim - żółty rina' - nasienie riti - jadowity nietoperz rol - śpiewać ronsem - umysł rutxe - prosić rä'ä - nie (czynność) S sa'nok - matka sa'nu - mamusia San - powiedzenie, cytat sat - który (wyłącznie po słowie ftu) sempul - ojciec set - teraz seto - sztuka sevin - ładny seyri - usta seze - niebieski kwiat si - wykonać, zrobić ska'a - zburzyć skxawng - dureń slu - stać się slä - ale sngä'i - zaczynać, startować sngä'ikrr - początek, rozpoczęcie snumìna - ciemny (o sobie) som - gorący spe'e - schwytać spe'etu - jeniec srak(e) - wskaźnik syntaktyczny w pytaniu tak-nie srane - tak sreu - tańczyć srung - pomoc, asysta steftxaw - egzaminować stum - prawie sutx - tropić, namierzać swaw - chwila swirä - stworzenie swizaw - strzała swok - święty syaw - wołać szotu - święte miejsce sänume - nauczanie, instruowanie sì - i sìk - zamykać cudzysłów sìlronsem - bystry (rzec) sìltsan - dobry T ta - z (różne zastosowanie) ta'em - z góry takuk - uderzać talioang - sturmbeest (zwierzę z Pandory) tam - wystarczyć , "zrobić" tangek - pień (drzewa) tanhi - gwiazda taron - polować taronyu - myśliwy taw - niebo tawng - nurkować, kaczka Tawtute - istota z niebios te - sznurek telem - sznurek tempu - tatuś tengfya - jak (= w ten sam sposób jak) tengkrr - podczas (= w tym samym czasie) terkup - umierać teswoting - udzielać teya - pełny teylu - larwa chrząszcza tiki - potrzeba tirea - duch tireafya'o - ścieżka ducha tireaioang - duchowe zwierzę to - niż, wskaźnik syntaktyczny stopniowanie tok - być w, zajmować przestrzeń toktor - medyk (szaman) tokx - ciało tompa - deszcz toruk - wielki leonopteriks (zwierzę z Pandory) trep - ogień trr - dzień tsa'u - tamto (rzecz) Tsahaylu - więź (połączenie nerwowe) Tsahìk - ''tsahik, matka rodu tsakem - tamto (czynność) tsakrr - wtedy, w tamtym czasie tsam - wojna tsampongu - strona w wojnie tsamsiyu - wojownik tsap'alute - przeprosiny tsat - tamto (jako obiekt) tsatseng - tam, w tamtym miejscu tsatu - tamta osoba tsawke - słońce tsawl - wielki (sylwetka) tse'a - widzieć (w sensie fizycznym) tseng(e) - miejsce tsengpe - gdzie tsko - łuk (broń) tsko swizaw - łuk i strzały tskxe - skała, kamień tskxekeng - trening, ćwiczenia tslam - rozumieć tsleng - fałszywy, błędny tslolam - pojąłem; zrozumiałem tsmuk, tsmuktu - rodzeństwo tsmukan - brat tsmuke - siostra tsni - który tspang - zabijać tsranten - materiał, z przywozu tsteu - odważny, dzielny tsun - móc, potrafić tswayon - latać, fruwać tsyal - skrzydło tsìng - cztery tsìvol - trzydzieści dwa (w systemie ósemkowym: 40) tukru - oszczep tul - biec tung - pozwolić tupe - kto tute - osoba tutean - męski (osoba) tutee - żeński (osoba) txan - wielki (ilość); dużo txantslusam - mądry, dużo wiedzący txe'lan - serce txele - rzecz (sprawa) txen - obudzić txey - zatrzymać txim - zadek, tylny koniec txing - opuszczać, porzucać txo - jeżeli txoa - wybaczenie txokefyaw - jeśli nie, lub w przeciwnym razie txon - noc txopu - strach, obawa txum - trucizna txur - silny täftxu - wyplatać täftxuyu - tkacz tìfmetok - test tìftang - zatrzymanie tìhawnu - ochrona tìkawong - zło tìkenong - przykład tìl - złącze, zawias tìng- dawać tìng mikyun - słuchać (zwykle wymawiane: tìng mìkyun) tìng nari - patrzeć (zwykle wymawiane: tìn nari) tìngay - prawda tìran - iść tìrey - życie tìrol - pieśń tìxtur - siłą, moc U ulte - i ultra - spotkanie unil - marzenie, sen Uniltaron - polowanie we śnie uniltìrantokx - avatar; ciało lunatyka uniltìranyu - ciało lunatyka utral - drzewo Utral Aymokriyä - drzewo głosów V virä - rozprzestrzeniać vofu - szesnaście vrrtep - demon vul - gałąź (drzewa) W way - pieśń waytelem - akord wrrpa - na zewnątrz wutso - obiad, serwowany posiłek wìntxu - pokazać X Y ye'rìn - wkrótce yerik - sześcionóg (zwierzę z Pandory) yey - prosto yol - długi (czas) yom - jeść yomtìng - karmić yur - myć yìm - wiązać Z za'u - iść, pójść za'ärìp - ciągnąć zamunge - przynieść zekwä - palec zene - musieć zong - bezpieczny zongtseng - bezpieczne miejsce, schronienie zoplo - obraza zìsit - rok Kategoria:Język